Adam's Story
by DaringDEP
Summary: Ever wonder what went through the Beast's mind just before he died? Or what he thought about when he became human again? How will Belle respond to this human...who now calls himself Adam?


*Okay I of course do not own the characters of Beauty and the Beast...they go to the amazing creators at Walt Disney. I hope you enjoy this little fan fiction. Please review 3 Dare*

Adams Story

By Dare

I could feel the blood seeping out of my hairy side. I could still feel the blades sting even though it physically was removed from my body. The pain was excruciating; however, this pain was nothing compared to the pain of loosing Belle, my Belle.

Even soaking wet from the rain she was still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her brown hair cascading into her pale face, her ever seeing eyes piercing into my heart, and her smile how I wish I would touch the lips that protected her teeth. She laid me on the ground allowing me to take in this moment. I thanked the enchantress-something I thought I never would do-for letting Belle come to see me before I died. If there was anything this curse had given me, it was her.

"I'm going to get Mrs. Potts, the hot water should help heal the wound" Belle stated as she started to get up.

"No" I cried I grabbed her dainty hand pulling her closer to me. I then moved my hand to her check feeling the softness of her skin and hair "please do not go. Not now. Not when you have just come back"

"Beast, you're hurt. Let me go and get help. Let me help you"

"You already have. In every possible way. You could do no more than you already have. Just stay here with me so I can die peacefully".

"Don't talk like that" Belle cried almost in tears "You're going to be alright. We have each other and that's all that really matters"

She was right that we did have each other; however, I was not going to be alright. I could barely talk anymore, my breath was so shallow. I could not keep my eyes open and when they were the vision was blurry. The only thing I could see clearly was Belle's face. It felt so nice to have her hands touch mine. To be honest dying like this-with Belle in my arms-was not so bad. Though I want more time with her, this last moment we have together is a gift.

"Belle" the word is hard to speak but I have to tell her this "Thank you for showing me what love is and thank you for letting me see your face one last time"

Then I was gone. I could feel myself being lifted from the body, no longer bound to it. I felt myself rise slowly above my castle and could still see my Belle. She was now crying over my dead body, I have never seen her cry. Except for when she first arrived to the castle. I wished I could comfort her. Tell her it would be fine because I was there and wipe away her tears. But I could not and there was nothing anyone could do.

"I love you"

I felt my soul race back to my body. The ringing of Belle's voice continued "I love you". I could not see what was happening but I felt hot like a fire had inflamed my heart. It spread to every part in my body. "I love you". It felt good, as though I was taking a nice warm bath after being in the snow all day. Slowly the feeling stopped and I regained consciousness. "I love you".

How did I get on my face? Last thing I remembered was looking into Belle's eyes not at the ground. I closed my eyes as I picked myself up. I felt weightless and strange, like nothing was holding me down. Something I had not felt since before my transformation to the Beast.

I looked at my hands. They were human hands. My hands. The hands I had not seen in years. I stared at them, realizing that I was not a Beast anymore, I turned and saw her.

Even frightened, Belle could not look more perfect. How could I have ever once thought she was plain and ordinary? This wonderful, sweet, kind, beautiful woman who just broke the spell for me. I do not deserve her love, but I will cherish it. "You are human now Adam, she has no idea who you are" I reminded myself.

"Belle" how different my voice sounded without the animal edge.

"How do you know my name?" Of course Belle would decide to be difficult

"Belle, it's me"

"Look pretty boy" Pretty boy? That was a first "I don't know who you are or how you know my name but I can't find my Beast and I need your help. He was dying" She was now looking all over as though she was searching the sky to find him.

"Belle" I walked closer to her. "Please put aside logic for just one moment and listen to me. Can you do that?"

She slightly nodded and stared into my human face.

"You love to read because it gives you a whole other world to be in other than your own. That is why I gave you my library. We go there everyday, sometimes we stay in the Library all day. Your favorite place to sit in the Library is on the second floor where there is a love seat next to a window. You like to lay down on the love seat and sometimes I will sit behind you while you read aloud. Your favorite book is a love story about a Prince who falls in love with a beautiful woman but he is in disguise. And though he wishes to tell her who he really is, the Prince is forced to keep his identity a secret"

I could see Belle's face. She was probably wondering how this complete stranger knew so much about her. Then she saw my eyes, as though she was looking for the answers in my eyes. My eccentric blue eyes were the only part of my appearance that had not changed when I transformed into the-

"Beast?" Belle whispered. She was smiling slightly as she came closer to me, placing her hands on my bare chest running them down my skin. I put my hand on her cheek and she smiled even more.

"You can call me Adam now" I said leaning and pulling her closer into my body. In an instant our lips met allowing all emotion to flow through our bodies. I could feel her hands running through my hair as the wind blew past our passionate embrace, the only one to witness our display of true love and affection.


End file.
